sega_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Metior The Hedgehog
Metior The Hedgehog is a title character and main protagonist of the Metior Saga of the Eamon The Great series and A Saga's Transitions mascot. He is a 20-year-old, red, anthropomorphic hedgehog meant to symbolize action, but with the use of the Shimmer Ring, he is now 22-years old but, his birthday came twice already so now he is 24-years old and keeps his old mentality and is a bit more mature. Like a meteor, he could move at incredible speeds but actually way faster than an actual meteor and can curl into a ball to increase his acceleration, as his species would imply. Appearance Metior's design is actually very complex, especially his new sword but is still explainable. He is a red furred hedgehog with light-maroon skin and orange stripes, streaks and gloves. His irises were dark blue but, now they are orange. He has a maroon M on his chest which was thought to be a special tattoo but is actually a set scar. His shoes are the same as Sonic's http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog but the red is black and the white is orange (previously) and red (currently). Previously, his stripes, streaks and eyes were light blue. He appears to be based off the lava of a volcano with the orange as added heat. In Metior The Hedgehog Ricochet 2, he gains new permanent shoes which are Xtreme Rocket Skates similar to Temrio's and Shadow'shttp://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_the_Hedgehog shoes, but are actually Swish's. History Early life A number is said about Metior's early life. First, it is said many times that he (like other Meteorite Humans) is born from a Giant Meteor in space, apparently about 2 days after his brother, in which Metior is born January 3rd, 1995. At some point in his life (12 years of age), he met his now girlfriend Meteera. A bit after they started interacting, he met Xalpalapsis and easily beat him and saved Meteera, in which she was greatly appreciated. A few minutes later, he saw Explicit The Gemhog, and gave a rough introduction by using Destruction Black Hole, which kills Meteera instantly and gave Metior permanent emotional trauma, but was sort of happily erased from history. ''Ultimate XV1'' Metior's first appearance was in Ultimate XV1 along with Blu Metior, Project XV1, XV1, XV2 and Ultimoid. Theme Songs 1. Skyward Meteor, is Metior's theme in Metior The Hedgehog:Metior's Conclusion. 2. Skyward Meteor Remix, is Metior's theme in Metior The Hedgehog 2:Cloning Crisis. 3. Speak With Your Heart, is Metior's theme in Metior The Hedgehog:Modern Adventure. This song was taken from Sonic Colors. 4. Some Nights, is Metior's theme in Vengeance War. 5. Would've Been Like This, is Metior's theme in Metior The Hedgehog:Battle Revolution. He shares this theme with his team. 6. Bangarang, is Metior's theme in Metior The Hedgehog Ricochet''.' 7. ''Rockin To The Beat, is Metior's theme in '''''Metior The Hedgehog Tribal Reunion Episode 2: Return To The Old Life. 8. Blood Teller, is Metior's theme in Meteorite MIRAI NIKKI 3: Inferior Plain. 9. Fallen In Love With You Again, is Metior's theme in Metior Chronicles:Land Of Legends. 10. Start Line, is Metior's theme in Execute 1-2-3 Metior The Hedgehog_Hatsune Miku. 11. Aozorized, is Metior's second theme in Execute 1-2-3 Metior The Hedgehog_Hatsune Miku. 12. Unravel Remix, is Metior's third theme in Execute 1-2-3 Metior The Hedgehog_Hatsune Miku. 13. Backslash, is Metior's fourth theme in Execute 1-2-3 Metior The Hedgehog_Hatsune Miku.